Screamer
Screamer.png|Screamer in EBF 1-4. EBF5_Screamer.png|Screamer in EBF5. Spell Screamer EBF1.png|An alternate Screamer image in EBF1. Screamer is a al skill available for Matt in first three games of the series, and as an extra skill in . Description Screamer flashes a negative-contrast image in jump-scare fashion with a screaming sound effect, dealing Dark-elemental magical damage and debuffing their Magic Defence. In Epic Battle Fantasy 5, it instead debuffs attack, and can also make foes surrender if conditions are right. While used by Matt in early games, it generally does very poorly due to Matt's low Magic Attack stat. However, it has a useful asset in its ability to debuff Magic Defence, making it almost a predecessor to Enfeeble. Regardless of game, Screamer tends to be more useful for its debuffing potential than for its damage, and should be used on the player with the best debuffing capabilities. ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' This skill costs 75 MP to use. It deals magic damage to all enemies and lowers their Magic Attack or Magic Defence by 20%, and can stack up to 40%. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' This skill costs 75 MP to use. It deals magic damage to all enemies and lowers their Magic Defence, with 150 accuracy and 45 power. Despite its description, it isn't boosted by the Anarchy sword in any way. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' |StatusChance = 100% |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 40 |lvl1MP = 22 |lvl1AP = 1000 |lvl1StatusStrength = 10% |lvl2power = 70 |lvl2MP = 33 |lvl2AP = 3000 |lvl2StatusStrength = 20% |lvl3power = 100 |lvl3MP = 44 |lvl3AP = 9000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 30% |req1 = Fright}} ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' Screamer is available at the start of the game. It is now a shared skill usable by Anna and Matt. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 30 |lvl1MP = 20 |lvl1AP = 1200 |lvl1StatusChance = 90% |lvl1StatusStrength = 20% |lvl2power = 50 |lvl2MP = 28 |lvl2AP = 2500 |lvl2StatusChance = 95% |lvl2StatusStrength = 25% |lvl3power = 70 |lvl3MP = 36 |lvl3AP = 5000 |lvl3StatusChance = 100% |lvl3StatusStrength = 30% |req1 = Fright}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 It is obtained by completing Goth's quest. Everyone except Lance can learn this skill. It has a 3-turn cooldown, and it now lowers the foes' physical attack. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 30 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusChance = 100% |lvl1StatusStrength = 30% 20% |lvl2power = 60 |lvl2AP = 2500 |lvl2StatusChance = 100% |lvl2StatusStrength = 35% 25% |lvl3power = 120 100 |lvl3AP = 5000 |lvl3StatusChance = 100% |lvl3StatusStrength = 40% 30% |note = }} Trivia *The image used for Screamer in the first four games is an negative inverted picture of Matt's dog, Maxi, who has since passed away. *The alternate Screamer image from EBF1 is actually a distorted screen cap from a Sakura-Con 2009 commercial. *The Screamer image in Epic Battle Fantasy 5 ''is Matt Roszak himself. *Oddly, in ''EBF5, when Screamer is used with the Flash option off, the jump scare image will not appear as the screen will fade to black for a second before returning to normal. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:Anna Category:Natalie Category:NoLegs